Time Travelling
by JustADreamOfUs
Summary: ONE SHOT SEQUEL TO I LOVE YOU (can be read alone) The meaning of time travelling a confusing definition many don't know. But for some, the definition is clearer than any, and all it takes is the right person, the right heart, and three words. I'M ON ASIAN FANFICS just saying if you like kpop (PM for more details XD)


_**Time Travelling**_

A dictionary's definition: An ability that enables one to travel in time.

Rose's definition: The ability to travel to the past to save the one person she left behind.

Standing in front of the headmaster's office door, Rose hesitated to push the door open. Finally, she slowly pushed it open to reveal her favourite transfiguration teacher; now the headmaster of Hogwarts, and a white pale figure donned in nothing but black robes. Headmaster Dumbledore gave a smile and stood up, both arms raised in welcome, beckoning her over.

Rose stepped forward as Headmaster Dumbledore grasped her shoulders, turning her to face the stranger. Rose bit back a gasp as she stared at the milky white skin and black hair, the whole person being an unfathomable image of something that screamed unhuman.

"As you can see Tom, I cannot allow you the Defence against the Dark Arts position. It has been taken by your schoolmate Rose." The headmaster gave a gentle smile and the figure gave a curt nod. Rose felt her heart turn to ice as she realised what she was seeing

This figure. This pale alien stranger was Tom. Her Tom.

Rose felt her throat constrict as Tom thanked the headmaster for his time, his eyes flashing dangerously as he hoped for him to reconsider before sweeping away. Rose stared at where he had left before turning to the headmastet, her whole body trembling with a silent question. The headmaster nodded gravely and without a second hesitation Rose ran out of the door, chasing after him.

She nearly slipped, only to have a pair of strong pale arms grip her at her waist. Wide eyed in shock, Rose stared at him. He cleared his throat before setting her back down, taking a step backwards. Without thinking, Rose blurted out the only question in her mind.

"What happened to you?"

Tom stiffened and then his tone turned harsh, a tone Rose last time had heard reserved for fools. "It's none of your business." He retorted coldly, drawing himself up to his height and turning away. Rose sucked in a breath and grabbed him round the waist, burying her face in his back, taking in his familiar body she had cuddled with ages ago. Tom froze at her touch and relaxed momentarily but as quick as he did, the tension came back and he flung her away.

"I said, it's none of your business." An icy tone froze Rose in her spot and her heart thumped wildly as he crept closer to her, towering over her. His head cocked to one side in a snake like way, she gasped as he yanked the necklace around her neck, leaving a red mark as it broke free. Tom held up the necklace, his pinkish eyes narrowing at the sight.

It was a silver necklace, two rings hanging from it. Voldermort sucked in a breath as he remembered that in Tom's life, he had given a promise ring. And engraved on it had been his beloved and his names. The very same rings now hung in front of him, kept safely for years. Some part of Voldermort wanted to hiss and drop the necklace like it was contaminated. The other part wanted to keep it. His eyes flickered to Rose's fearful expression and his lips curved into a satisfactory grin.

He knew how to break her.

"We're over Rose. _**Years ago**_. I thought you should know that I'm taking what's rightfully mine back now." Voldermort kept his tone light and watched as Rose's face became stricken, as a soft no wrenched from her pink lips and she threw herself at him, her fear bubbling like a potion. Voldermort snorted to himself before forcefully pushing Rose away, dusting his robes in distaste as he whirled around to leave.

Rose stood up shakily, and grabbing Tom by his shoulder flung him around, pouring her everything into that one little split second kiss. Her lips warm and trembling, she poured her sorrow, her love, her need, her want, her desire, and with it desperately trying to bring back their past memories together.

His cold marble stature broke at her touch and Voldermort felt a twinge in his chest, something he though he was incapable of feeling. His hands worked their way to her waist and he took in the kiss, revelling in the warmth and support and love. His mouth moved against his own mind, his body remembering Rose's as easily as yesterday. He raked a hand through her long golden locks, marvelling in their smoothness. Finally, they pulled away and Rose smiled a teary eyed smile.

"You kissed me back."

Voldermort froze at her words and he shook his head, "I did no such thing.".

"You did! You-"

"I DIDN'T!" He roared and Rose shrunk back as Tom turned to her, his expression livid, his eyes dark with anger that threatened to spill as he began to rant. "We are done Rose Violet Rivers! I have lived without you, and I will continue to. Tom is dead. DEAD! I am Voldermort, not a love struck school boy! I cannot love, and I will never love you." Voldermort hissed, not caring as tears slid down Rose's face.

"What about Tom?" Rose fired back, keeping her emotions controlled.

"What would he say if he was here _Voldermort_?"

"He would blame you. He would blame you for everything. For making him love you, for making him think about you, for making him miss you. He would hate you for still wanting him, he will hate how his heart is only understood by you. He will hate the fact that you're here right now, AND I WOULD HATE THAT I LOVE YOU!" Voldermort snarled, livid.

"You said I. You said you would hate that you still love me. You. Love. Me." Rose whispered in disbelief, watching as Tom realised his mistake. His hand twitched to move to his wand but he made no moment to strike at her. Rose revelled in her discovery, wanting to almost cry in relief.

"This is the last time I will see you. Stay out of my way." He finally managed to choke out, spinning around to march off in whatever direction he was going to go to.

"I love you, Tom, Tom, I love you. Please, please..." Rose begged, grabbing his sleeve, taking advantage of his momentary pause to kiss his face, his eyes, his lips, his forehead, his brow, loving the tortured man kept inside if him. She didn't care for his looks, or for his blood, or for his brilliance. She loved him for him being him.

"Rose..." Voldermort suck in a breath before finally giving a bitter smile.

"I cannot love you. Anymore."

Rose stared in horror as he stalked away, his shoulders huched, as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Racing to the tower, Rose watched as he walked out of the school gates, and taking in a deep breath, yelled out the last few words she'll ever say to him.

"I'LL WAIT FOR YOU. I'LL WAIT FOR YOU TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE! AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!"

Voldermort froze at her words, turning robotically to the tower. Standing there was Rose, her long golden hair tumbling down, the sunset giving her face a pretty glow, much like her seventeen year old self when she graduated. Tom felt his heart constrict, and locking that image in his mind, he disapparated to the orphanage where he had lived as a child.

For Rose, he took back a horcrux.

Years later, Tom apparated by the hillside where he knew Rose lived. He had taken back every horcrux that he had made after years of hard work and bitter remorse. He had stitched back his soul, and was his handsome self once more. Knocking on the door, he asked smoothly to see Rose, only to come to a halt as the owner told him that Rose Violet Rivers had passed away.

Tom swayed, his body unable to best the shock, as a little girl with big bright eyes, much like Rose peeped from behind her father. Shaking, Tom disapparated to the beach, the place he knew Rose would have asked to be buried at. Upon seeing the marble tombstone he sank to his knees, his heart, his stitched back human heart weeping as he read the quote on the tombstone.

Time Travelling: An ability that enables one to travel in time.

My definition: The ability to travel to the past to save the one person I left behind.

Tom stumbled away from the tombstone, unable to believe that he had been too late, and that their love had slipped out of their grasps again, taken away by borrowed time and death. But not before adding his own line with his wand onto the tombstone.

Tom's definition: The ability for us to have loved through time's great divide.

For that, had always been the meaning, of time travelling. Sucking in a deep breath, Tom disapparated to the orphanage, his entire body shaking. Rose would not die in memory. Rose would be remembered forever. She could have remained alive.

That night, their promise rings became his first horcrux.


End file.
